Age Ain't Nothing But A Number
by Hiei's One And Only Wife
Summary: What is an English teacher doing with his 10th grade student?
1. Chapter 1

Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from YYH.

Summary: What is an English teacher doing with his 10th grade student?

Meioh High School is a school of wonder. The boys and girls love it there. Of course different things go down at the school. One of those problems happens to going to happen. Our English teacher Mr. Hiei Jaganshi is the most popluar teacher at the school. He's 22 years of age and is loved by the ladies. But unknown to him and any others, 10th grade student Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama has a crush on the teacher. He liked the teacher ever since Hiei first came to the school and still do like him.

Hiei never paid no attention to any female that tried to ask him out. Yeah he dated them sometimes, but he'd just leave them. He came to believe he was more into males instead of females. Hiei didn't believe it was true until he met Shuichi. The boy was stunning. He had such beauty, graceful, polite, and has a wonderful personality. Hiei could have fell in love right then and there. Being the boy's teacher was alittle difficult because Shuichi impressed Hiei. When he did simple things like bending down to pick up his pencil, it gave Hiei a turn on because of the view of the boy's behind.

A little later in the school year, Hiei find out Shuichi had a crush on him. He told the boy that he needed to speak with him after school. When Shuichi showed up, Hiei grabbed the boy and passionately kissed him. Shuichi pushed Hiei and backed away from him with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Hiei did such a thing; not that he never dreamed of it, but the point Hiei was an adult and he was basically still a child. Hiei took that as rejection. He apologized and said he thought that the boy felt the same, but he was wrong. Later the day, Hiei was grading papers at his apartment when a knock came from the front door. When he opened the door, Shuichi launched at him, hungerly kissing him.

Hiei closed the door behind the boy before leading him to the bedroom never breaking the kiss. The both fell onto the bed with Hiei on top. That night the two shared a making out session before Shuichi had to leave. That night their secret relationship began. Days went on with the two still keeping their relationship secret. Of course outside of school they'd be together on dates. Hiei wasn't being fast in the relationship will it came down to sex. Neither of them wanted to move to that step just yet although they do dream of such an activity together, but they wanted to wait. Shuichi would often go to Hiei's apartment so they could shared make out sessions and touched one another's body.

In school it was tough. Hiei would often see males and females flirt with his Shuichi and the boy would often see the math teacher or other females try to get with his Hiei. They both couldn't stand it. They would argue sometimes about it, but it would just end in another sexually make out session with Hiei on top. Shuichi's moans are like music to Hiei's ears. Shuichi loved what the man do to him. Hiei was like a drug to him and he was addicted. Shuichi could never get enough of the man. Shuichi too was Hiei's drug and he couldn't stay away no matter what. It would be times Hiei went to Shuichi's house to make out with him in the tool shed. The boy's mother would never know he was there because of Shuichi's excuses. Hiei had fell in love with the boy and Shuichi felt the same.

On Hiei's birthday, Shuichi gave him a special gift. He let Hiei have his virginity that night. Hiei loved the gift as much as he loved Shuichi. The boy never felt such pleasure Hiei gave to him. He never regretted that night. Hiei helped Shuichi sneak back home before his mother knew her son was gone. Before even going over to Hiei's, he told his mother he was giong to bed early. He ended up getting back home around 2:00 am with Hiei's help. Shuichi slept unbelieving happy although he was still alittle sore.

At School . . .

(Morning before classes)

Shuichi sat on Hiei's desk with his boyfriend, Hiei, in between his legs as they shared another make out session. They both love the taste of each other's mouths. They were like magnets that wouldn't stop coming together, but they didn't care. Hiei ran his hands down Shuichi's back to his butt to pull him closer to bring their groins in contract. They were in heaven until a knock came from the door. They quickly removed themselves from each other and pretended they were busy with something. The door opened revealing the math teacher, Ms. Jean. Shuichi couldn't stand her and Hiei thought she was annoying and unattractive to him.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked annoyed, but the math teacher just smiled.

"Just came to visit. To say hello and how are you," she answered.

"Hi and I'm fine. Look I'm busy right now," Hiei said standing to walk towards the board.

"Oh," she turned towards Shuichi. "Hello Mr. Minamino."

Shuichi put on a fake smile. " Hello Ms.Jen."


	2. Chapter 2

Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from YYH.

Summary: What is an English teacher doing with his 10th grade student?

After Ms. Jean left the room, Hiei and Shuichi ran into each others arms to share a hungier kiss. The kiss continued until they broke the kiss panting when the bell rang.

"I'll return love," Shuichi said before heading to the door to blow Hiei a kiss and leave out. Hiei soon got his breathing together just before students began to come in the room. Shuichi then walked into the room, taking his seat in the middle row. Of course Hiei had a good view of the boy from his desk in the back, so he was able to watch him. Hiei took a breathe and greeted the students.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Hiei-sensi," the class replied. The girls were mostly heard.

"Alright class your assignment is on the board so begin working," Hiei said before walking ove to his desk to sit. During class, the english teacher sat watching Shuichi as the boy did his work. Two minutes, Shuichi 'accidently' dropped his pen on the floor making it land next to the shudent in front of him. Knowing that Hiei had his eyes on him, the boy stood and seductively bented down to relieve his pen giving the teacher a good view of his butt before standing and retaking his seat smiling. Man Shuichi just don't know how Hiei adore the young man. Right now Hiei just sat at his desk still. The hard-on he got when Shuichi gave him a 'preview' was finally gone. Getting an idea, Hiei qiuckly wrote a note and folded it before getting up. While walking around the class checking on the students, Hiei dropped the folded note onto Shuichi's desk when he walked pass.

Shuichi looked at the note and grabbed it to secretly read what is said.

_Hey Green-eyes, I'm going to F.G.I's foor lunch today. Would you like to accompanying me as my date?_

_Darkfire _Of course this is Hiei . . .sorry heh

Shuichi smiled and quickly wrote a reply. The raised his help and saig he needed help with the assignment. As him and Hiei pretending to talk about the assignment, Shuichi secretly tucked the note into Hiei's pocket, of course he stopped to gave Hiei's 'friend' a couple of rubs. Hiei gave the boy a small glare before heading back to his desk. He pulled the note out his pocket and read it.

_Sure, that sounds nice. Meet me around the corner two blocks from the school my Darkfire. (wink)_

_Green-eyes (kiss) heh heh . . ._

Hiei rolled his eyes and smirked at the note shaking his head. 'Shuichi,' he thought before the bell rang. He then stood up.

"Alright students have a great day," He said to the class as they were leaving.

"BYE HIEI-SENSI!" the girls replied with a blush. They made Shuichi so mad he wanted to puke. He turned and glared at Hiei who gave a confused look.

"It's nothing," Shuichi told the teacher about to leave, but Hiei grabbed him and whispered in his ear.

"Come on Green-eyes, you know I only have my eyes, my mind, my heart, and my body set for you and you alone," he said seductively and gave the ear a nibble. Shuichi then signed and smiled.

"I know darkfire, but I can't help it if I get jealous," Shuichi pouted cutely.

"You don't have to be jealous because I want and love you. Now hurry and get to you next class. I'll see you at lunch time sexy," Hiei replied giving the leaving boy a soft slap on the butt.

"And I want the tight ass after school in the broom closet." Shuichi giggled and blew Hiei a kiss before closing the door behind himself.

Fourth Hour. . .

Career Development. . .

Shuichi sat bored and tired as the teacher, Mr.Cintron(1), walked around the room continuously talking about. Unknown to the teacher, students sat in the class either paying attention or just entertaining themselves with things that has 'nothing' to do with his class. During class, Shuichi sat at his desk looking like he was paying attentent but was really daydreaming about Hiei. The would be times his dreams were interrupted by Mr. Cintron, but then he'd just wish the teacher would shut up and start daydreaming again.

Knock, Knock

Mr. Cintron stopped in mid sentence at the knock at the door. He frowned and walked over to door. When he opened it, a delivery man was revealed. Mr. Cintron smiled and greeted the good-looking delivery guy with a seductive look.

"Ah, how may I 'help' you?" Mr. Cintron asked.

"I have a delivery for um. . . Mr. Minamino?" The guy replied.

"Oh yes . . . Mr. Minamino raise your hand," Mr. Cintron said looking at his student who did what he was told. The delivery man walked over to the boy and handed him a dozen roses and a wrapped box.

"Along with the gift was a song for you chosen for you by . . . Darkfire I believe his name was. Oh well," The man then left the room to come back in with a wooden guitar. He took his place in the front of the room to begin the song.

**Jimmy Dorsey - Green Eyes**

(male voice)  
Well, Green Eyes with their soft lights,  
Your eyes that promise sweet nights,   
Bring to my soul a longing, a thirst for love divine.  
In dreams I seem to hold you, to find you and enfold you,  
Our lips meet and our hearts, too, with a thrill so sublime. 

Shuichi sat watching with tears coming to his eyes. He couldn't believe Hiei did something so sweet for him. He hugged the roses close as he continued to listen to the song.

**Those cool and limpid Green Eyes -  
A pool wherein my love lies.  
So deep that in my searching for happiness  
I fear that they will ever haunt me,  
All through my life they'll taunt me.  
But will they ever want me?  
Green Eyes, make my dreams come true. **

Some of the students kept giving Shuichi side glances. Mr. Cintron on the other hand was getting jealous that he wasn't giving the things Shuichi was getting.

**  
Well, Green Eyes with the soft lights,  
And eyes that promise sweet nights,  
Bring to my soul a longing, a thirst for love divine.  
In dreams I seem to hold you, to find you and enfold you,  
Our lips meet and our hearts, too, with a thrill so sublime. **

'Oh Hiei. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you,' Shuichi thought with a smile and tears still in his eyes.

**Those cool and limpid Green Eyes -  
A pool wherein my love lies.  
So deep that in my searching for happiness  
I fear that they will ever haunt me,  
All through my life they'll taunt me.  
But will they ever want me?  
Green Eyes, I love you.**

When the song ended, the class applauded the delivery man. Girls had tears in their eyes and boys were either jealous or just didn't care.

'You better be ready Hiei. I have a surprise coming for you,' Shuichi thought looking at the roses still smiling.

(1) Mr. Cintron happens to be my teacher at the time being. He happens to be my teacher in class Career Exp. but he also teach English class.

Isn't that cute. I fell special. This is my second story I ever wrote for What'cha think of them? Please Review sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3

Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters from YYH.

Summary: What is an English teacher doing with his 10th grade student?

Like planned, Hiei waited at the spot Shuichi said to meet him at. He couldn't wait to see his beloved red head. He wondered what Shuichi thought of the gifes he had delivered to him. Hiei love the boy so much and would do anything for him. All he want in return is Shuichi's heart of love for him. Hiei had the windows down letting the cool air relax him as he was in deep thought.

"Hey baby you looking for some fun?" a gentle voice said interrupting Hiei from his thoughts. Hiei looked towards them and smirks.

"Sure, why not. I'm waiting for my lover whose still not here. So how much?" he answered with chuckle.

"Smart ass," Shuichi muttered climbing the car. Hiei's stopped laughing and leant over to nibble on Shuichi's ear.

"I'm just kidding. I wouldn't actually do something like that," he whispered before leaning down to start kissing the boy's neck. Shuichi giggled and moaned at the attention.

"Ok I believe you. Now come so we can have lunch. I happen to actually be hungry," Shuichi said giving Hiei a quick kiss before pushing him back into his seat. Hiei then smirked.

"Alright then, but I got you after school,"Hiei said starting the car and they were on their way.

The two arrived at F.G.I's in about 10 minutes or less. Hiei parked the car and got out to open the car door on Shuichi's side. After closing the car door, he offered his arm out and Shuichi gladly accepted it by placing his arm around it. Hiei lend them into the restaurant and walked up to the waiter at the door.

"Ah Hiei-san its a pressure to see you again," The waited said with a bow before standing straight up again.

"Your usual sitting?"

"No. As you can see I brought someone special with Nao-san," Hiei replied.

"Nao-san this beauty standing beside me is Shuichi. Shuichi this is Nao my personal waiter and good friend of mine."

"Alww stop Hiei or you're goin' make me blush," Nao said with a smile.

"It's finally nice meet you Shuichi-san. Hiei has spook of you alot and from what I hear, you're his lover."

Shuichi blushed with a smile and looked down. "Yes I am and it's nice to meet you also."

"OMG he's soo cute. You're a luckly one Hiei," Nao said with a wink. "Now let's show you two to your sits."

Shuichi and Hiei followed the waiter as he lend the way to where they'd be sitted. During the walk, Shuichi looked around the large restaurant admiring the work of art on the walls.

"Interesting art isn't it?" Hiei whispered to Shuichi.

"Yes they're quite beautiful actually," Shuichi replied still looking at the different paintings.

"I agree. As many times as I seen them, I still haven't lost my interest in them. Other then that, you're beauty I can never stop loving," Hiei whispered. Shuichi looked at him with another blush and a smile.

"Okay here are you're sits," Nao said pulling a chair out for Shuichi who sat down and pushed up to the table. Hiei then took a sit across from the boy.

"Well done Nao, you picked the right table," Hiei commented giving Nao a tip.

"Why thank you. I know how you like to be out of the crowd," Nao replied taking the tip which was ten dollars and placed it in his pocket. He then handed the couple their menus.

"Here are your menus. Well your ready to order call for me." Nao then left with that.

"He's nice," Shuichi said looking in his menu.

"Yeah. I thought he was annoying when I first met him, but then I got use to him," Hiei replied looking in his own menu.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah," Shuichi answered.

After eating a wonderful meal, the couple left the restaurant and headed by to the school. Hiei first stopped at the spot he picked Shuichi up from. When the boy was about to get out, Hiei grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Hiei finally let the boy out the car. Unknown to them, Ms. Jean was walking up the same street and she noticed Shuichi getting out of Hiei's car. She watched as the boy blew a kiss to Hiei and took off to the school. A evil smile then formed on her face as Hiei drove off to the school.

'So there is something going on between them,' Ms. Jean thought with a evil chuckle. 'Interesting. My my my will this be fun. If I can't have Hiei, then little Shuichi can't have him either.'


End file.
